Día de los enamorados
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: San Valentín representa el amor. San Valentín, no es solo un día más en el calendario. Es especial, y es porque nos recuerda lo importante que es amar y ser amado. Amar de todas las formas. Porque el amor no solo es un juego. El amor es familia, el amor es amistad. El amor, es puro y hermoso si es verdadero. Y en el caso de las historias que voy a contarte, sí que lo era en verdad.


_Día de los enamorados._

…

Qué raro es el San Valentín. Se supone que es el día donde los enamorados recuerdan todo el amor que se tiene, pero _no solo_ es eso. El San Valentín, aunque no lo parezca, es un día mágico donde pueden pasar muchas cosas. No importa que estés encerrado enfermo en tu cuarto, con tu novio divirtiéndote en un parque o en la casa de un amigo viendo películas muggles. En San Valentín, el amor esta en el aire. Y para el amor, todo es posible.

Sé que muchas veces el San Valentín es visto como una manera horrorosa de recordarte lo soltero y solitario que _supuestamente_ eres. ¿Pero por que tenerle rencor al único día que festeja el maravilloso y puro amor de las personas que se aman? Y el amor no solo es tener una relación. El amor es amistad, el amor es familia. El amor es vida.

Esta es la historia de jóvenes adolecentes —y otros no tanto—, que aprenden una mágica lección el catorce de febrero de ese año. El amor y el desamor, la decepción y la pasión, la locura de la felicidad de un infinito limitado. Hay muchas personas destinadas en nuestro camino para cruzarse con nosotros y darnos aunque sea unos segundos únicos para toda nuestra vida. Porque qué no dure para siempre, no significa que el amor no fue verdadero. Que parezca equivocado, no significa que lo sea. Que no siempre estamos en lo correcto al elegir a una persona para amar, pero que puede haber algo mucho mejor esperándote a la vuelta del camino.

Deja de sentirte solo, deja de esperar que pase algo. Sal a buscarlo. Disfruta del amor que tienes, sea de la manera que sea. Disfruta de lo que fue, de lo que será, de lo que _es_. Y sobre todas las cosas, alégrate de poder decir que en este San Valentín tienes a muchas personas que te aman y puedes tener la alegría de decir que también amas.

Y recuerda: En San Valentín, todo puede pasar. Porque San Valentín, no es solo una fecha para regalar osos de felpa y chocolates costosos. San Valentín, es la mejor fecha para poder demostrar todo lo que sientes por esa persona.

…

Rose se levantó por el olor a rosas frescas que le impregnaba la nariz.

Miro medio dormida, como su compañera de cuarto Amanda entraba con un ramo de rosas en la mano y los ojos vidriosos por la emoción. Antes de volver a tirarse en la cama, soltó un gruñido. Casi se había olvidado de la estúpida fecha. Casi había pasado por alto el día más patético de su historia cada año. Porque los San Valentín, siempre los pasaba sola.

Pero no pudo dormir mucho tiempo. Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, y Amanda la abría de un salto. Casi pudo sentir la decepción en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Hola Albus. ¿Vienes a ver a Rose? —La aludida, tirada en la cama sin haberse si quiera peinado, gruño un poco y se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. Aun así, se dio la vuelta y observo por un agujerito de la tela como Albus se quedaba mirando a Amanda tenso y sin expresión en el rostro. Por otra parte, la chica parecia estar en otro mundo.

Pudo ver que su primo llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, y sonrió al saber para que las traía. Albus, era el autentico sanador de corazones rotos, y por lo tanto siempre venia los San Valentín con una rosa roja para ella. Se preguntó para quién eran las otras.

—Sí, vengo por ella. —Albus seguía observando a la muchacha sin poder quitarle la vista. Amanda salió afuera, y empujo suavemente a Albus dentro. El chico trató cuidadosamente de no rozarla.

—Tengo que irme a ver a mi novio. —Aclaró Amanda con prisa, riendo un poco. Rose sintió un pinchazo de tristeza por la cara que Albus había puesto ante las noticias. —Pero puedes pasar si quieres, todas las chicas se han ido menos Rosie.

El chico asintió rápidamente, moviendo su cabello negro. Amanda iba a irse corriendo del umbral de la puerta cuando Albus le tendió una rosa roja con timidez. La joven se quedo asombrada, observándola sin agarrarla.

—Feliz San Valentín. —Aclaró Albus con voz nostálgica. — Para que compartas con tu… novio.

Amanda lo observo un instante antes de tomarla y sonreírle con dulzura.

—Muchas gracias, Albus. Eres muy tierno. —Le revolvió un poco el pelo, y volvió a repetir el mismo discurso ya dicho antes de salir por la puerta.

Rose se quitó las sabanas de un tirón y miro a Albus con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Aplaudió un poco, haciendo al muchacho enrojecer.

—Vaya, vaya primo. —Rose negaba con la cabeza, divertida. —No sabía que te gustaba Amanda Patterson.

—No me gusta Amanda— Albus la miro entre enojado y divertido, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Le tendió una rosa roja, suspirando. —Feliz San Valentín.

—Siempre tan caballeroso. —Rose tomó una con extremada elegancia, oliéndola cuidadosamente. — ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

—Porque no me gusta Amanda, y porque no quiero salir con ella. —Albus parecia ya cansado de la situación, mirándola con ojos tristes. Rose arqueo una ceja, quedándose unos minutos solo mirándolo. — ¿Es porque tiene novio?

Las palabras parecieron surtir un efecto en Albus, que volvió a negar, suspirando con tanta tristeza que Rose no quiso hablar más del tema. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, tratando de animar a Albus con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que me cambie y vayamos por unas ricas tostadas de las sobras a la cocina? —Albus volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez con la diversión en los ojos. Había vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Claro que sí. Y además, podría presentarte a un amigo mío. —La miró sugerentemente, arqueando las cejas una y otra vez. Pero Rose ya fruncía el ceño, encaprichada.

—Albus NO, odio que me presentes gente.

— ¡Pero se llevarían genial! —Rose se levantó de la cama de un salto, yendo al baño a lavarse los dientes. Albus la siguió haciendo un puchero. —Por favor… ya les arreglé una cita esta noche.

— ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? —Rose miro a Albus con ferocidad, y este se encogió con expresión de pena. —Albus, yo no pienso ir. Odio las citas, mucho más sorpresa, y sobre todas las cosas con uno de tus extraños amigos.

Albus parecia haber querido decir algo, pero dejo la boca abierta y la frase para el mismo. La miro con los ojos lastimeros, suspirando.

— ¿Pero que le digo a él? No puedo dejarlo sin cita esta noche. Ya le ha pasado demasiadas veces, estaba tan deprimido…

Rose seguía lavándose los dientes violentamente, pero paro al sentir las palabras como si a ella la estuvieran dejando plantada. Miró a Albus profundamente, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo. Escupió la pasta y se enjuagó la boca.

—No quiero dejarlo solo en San Valentín. —Albus casi saltó en su lugar de la emoción, pero Rose lo cayó con sus palabras. —Pero no quiero ir a una cita con alguien sin saber quién diablos es.

— ¡Pero Rose! —Rose negaba con la cabeza rotundamente como toda respuesta, pero sonriendo un poco ante el ruego de su primo. — ¡Es sorpresa!

— ¡Entonces no iré, Al! —La chica bufó, agarrándose el cabello. —Mira si no me gusta, y luego tengo que pasar toda la noche con él. No quiero. No.

—Pero no se trata de que te guste. —Albus seguía mirándola con ojos tristes, tentándola a aceptar. —Solo tienes que ir Rose. Tu también estas sola, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Y estoy seguro que si fueras sin prejuzgarlo antes… el te encantaría de por vida. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad. Por favor…

Rose apretó los labios en una línea, mirándose al espejo detenidamente. No quería dejar a un chico más solo de lo que ella tenía planeado estar esa noche. Encaró a Albus, sonriéndole con reticencia.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ir a la tonta cita.

Albus soltó un grito de júbilo antes de largase de la habitación para que Rose pudiera cambiarse sola. La chica se quedo mirando la rosa roja, sintiendo los nervios de haber aceptado la invitación. Odiaba las citas a ciegas. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Si no ella también estaría sola. Largó un gruñido, irritada.

Solo tenía en claro una cosa: odiaba el día de los enamorados.

…

Scorpius largó una profunda inalada del aire frio.

—Amo el invierno. —Murmuró, sonriéndole al viento. Lily asintió a su lado, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Es hermoso.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, solo observando como el viento se llevaba un poco de nieve y colmaba el aire de una niebla blanca. Scorpius miro de refilón a Lily: Ojos marrones, cabello pelirrojo. Mejillas sonrosadas, boca pequeña. Era preciosa de mil y un maneras. Era perfecta. Lily notó que la miraba, y le sonrío.

— ¿Con quién vas hoy a Hogsmeade? —Scorpius salió un poco de su ensoñación al notar que Lily le estaba hablando. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, un poco avergonzado.

—Bueno… no voy con nadie. —Lily se rió un poco, negando con la cabeza. Scorpius se fijó en sus espesas pestañas. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos.

—Yo tampoco. Pero podríamos ir juntos ¿Verdad? —El chico la miro sin poder creérselo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tendría que cancelar los planes con Albus que todavía no habían hecho pero era obvio que harían, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado feliz.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Scorpius notó la excitación en su voz y se sonrojo un poco. —Digo… me gustaría ir contigo.

Lily volvió a echarse a reír, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres tan gracioso. Me alegra que vengas conmigo. Así me ayudaras a buscar a Lysander, ya sabes. —Dijo la muchacha en tono confidente, y a Scorpius se le cayó el alma a los pies. Lysander. Siempre metido en el medio como una astilla incrustada en la piel, difícil de sacar pero incomoda en todo sentido. Lysander Scamander le había gustado a Lily desde siempre. La chica vivía hablando de él y lo maravilloso que era. Se tragó un suspiro, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Será genial. —Dijo en seco, sin demasiado alegría pero tampoco apatía. Scorpius sabía guardar bien sus sentimientos. Era una persona muy tímida. Lily volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez pícaramente.

— ¿Y tú no tienes ninguna chica con quién andar? —Scorpius pensó lo cómico de la situación: La chica que le gustaba vendiéndolo como si fuera carne fresca ante cualquier niña que pase por delante. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado.

—Nadie que esté disponible.

— ¿Eso significa que te gusta alguien con novio? —Lily lo miraba con los ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad. Por un momento, Scorpius tuvo ganas de confesarse de una buena vez delante de ella. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que le gustaba. Desde los trece años, cuando la niña había entrado a Hogwarts. Pero solo sonrió tristemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me gusta alguien que está lo suficientemente ocupada siendo feliz sin saber mis sentimientos. Creo que si se lo dijera… hasta la lastimaría. —El rostro de la joven se contrajo, sintiendo pena por él. Casi larga una risotada al darse cuenta que estaban hablando de la misma Lily.

—Pero harías lo correcto. No puedes dejar solo pasar el cariño que sientes por ella. Tienes que decírselo.

— ¿Pero si me odia? —Scorpius, aunque sus palabras lo habían asombrado, seguía encaprichado. — ¿Si yo no le gusto de esa manera? No soportaría no poder hablarle.

—Pues… —El aire le revolvió el pelo a la pelirroja, dándole un aspecto salvaje y hermoso. —lamento decirte que si eso pasa ella no es la indicada para ti, Scorpius. Aunque yo creo, que tu seguro le gustas a esa chica.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron de golpe, como la plata bien pulida.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Estoy segura. —Se miraron un momento, los dos sonriéndose con cariño. Scorpius suspiró.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Lil.

—No más de lo mucho que me ayudas siempre a mí, Scor. Eres un gran amigo.

Las palabras cayeron como dagas en ese momento tan mágico que se había creado. Scorpius Malfoy, era solo su amigo. No otra cosa para Lily. Y la chica ya tenía quince años, no era pequeña- El tampoco. Cuando tenía trece años y el quince, una infinita edad los separa, pero ahora… los años parecían más pequeños que antes. El cariño más grande. Soltó una larga respiración, aclarándose la mente. Tenía que decirle a Lily todo lo que sentía por ella. Su mismo hermano siempre lo pinchaba para que lo haga. Pero siempre encontraba una excusa. Aunque en ese momento, solo sentía que ahí estando con ella era profundamente feliz. Necesitaba decirle sus sentimientos. No podía esperar un milagro. Lily siempre gustaría de Lysander, pero tal vez el podría revertir las cosas saliendo a la luz. Sonrió un poco, sintiendo más seguro de si mismo.

Si tenía suerte, de lo diría esa tarde en Hogsmeade.

…

Hugo estaba tirado en la mesa del Gran Comedor, sin ganas de nada.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y su primo Albus estaba repartiendo rosas rojas a cada chica que se le pasaba por el frente. Hugo no supo por qué lo hacía: si para hacer feliz a algunas mujeres, o para ganárselas. Pero lo segundo no era mucho de la personalidad de Albus. Quizá solo quería ser bueno y ya.

Miró a su hermana, que estaba en el mismo estado devastador que él, comiendo unos fideos con pinta asquerosa. Frunció la nariz, sintiendo un poco de pena por Rose. Su hermana se encontraba en el mismo estado todos los días de los enamorados. Aunque casi siempre ni salía de su habitación, pero como esa tarde todos iban a ir a Hogsmeade… San Valentín había caído sábado, y McGonagall había estado blanda dándoles una salida.

Alice Longbottom se sentó al lado de él, y el chico se incorporó de un salto.

— ¿Te asuste? —Alice lo miró expectante, quedándose muy quieta. Hugo negó con la cabeza. — ¿Viste a mi hermano? —Hugo volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin poder encontrar las palabras en su garganta. —Ya debe estar por venir. Gracias Hugo.

Siempre que Frank no estaba en la mesa sentado con ellos, Alice preguntaba por su hermano y Hugo solo respondía si y no con la cabeza. Le agradecía por la "información" y ahí acababa todo. El chico se maldijo a sí mismo, volviendo a su posición zombi. Odiaba no poder hablarle.

¿Por qué no podía hablarle? Por dos razones: Alice era extremadamente perfecta. Inteligente, bonita y sensible. Además, era divertida. Entendía y no se reía por todo. Hacía preguntas ocurrentes. No se acercaba a él por su apellido. Era _demasiado_ para si quiera estar disponible para Hugo. Tonto, sin gracia, torpe… y ya que estamos, sin nada de músculo. Y dos: Frank, su mejor amigo y la persona más celosa de toda la tierra, lo colgaría de la torre de Astronomía para matarlo de hambre y que luego se lo coman los pájaros. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero Frank era muy celoso. Claro que Hugo no contaba como problema que ni si quiera podía mantener una conversación con Alice sin morirse de la vergüenza, pero tenía otros inconvenientes más graves, según su punto de vista. Volvió a bufar, sintiéndose un idiota.

En ese momento, Frank saltó el banco y se sentó con una sonrisa a su lado. De inmediato escuchó la voz de Alice regañándolo.

—Dormiste todo el día, ¿Verdad? Frank, eres un desastre. Papá va a matarte de tanto faltar a sus clases, y encima ni si quiera madrugas para terminar los deberes que nunca haces.

— ¡Merlín, Alice! —Frank puso las manos en alto, mirándola como si estuviera loca. — ¡Déjame respirar! ¡Es San Valentín!

—No. Me. Interesa. San. Valentín. —Dijo Alice, mortalmente seria. Hugo, que ni si quiera pudo ver la tensión en su rostro, ya se la imaginaba. La chica suspiró, volviendo al ataque. —No enredes las cosas Frank, necesitas ser más prolijo. Aprende de Hugo.

—Já, y tú necesitas aprender a ser menos estructurada. —Frank pellizcaba un pedazo de pan, exasperándose cada vez más. Hugo, que había quedado bastante anonadado al escuchar su nombre en la conversación, sintió como a sus espaldas Alice tensaba las manos.

—El orden y la disciplina son la base de cualquier meta.

—Excepto la meta de conseguir novio. —Soltó el chico en un bufido, mirando a su hermana desafiantemente. — En esa, si que estas perdida, ¿Verdad, Alice?

Hugo se irguió en su asiento y miro a Alice con vergüenza, como si se estuviera disculpando por las palabras de Frank. La chica miraba a su hermano con las mejillas rojas, la furia contenida. Frank negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, apenado.

—No, no, ¡No! —Alice se levantó de la mesa, con varios espectadores como Hugo viéndola irse. — ¡No quise decir eso, Alice! ¡Vamos, no es tan…!

Pero la chica ya salía del Gran Comedor, con la mejor expresión de seriedad que pudo mantener el es rostro. Hugo, sin saber qué hacer, miro a Frank y se paró de su asiento. Corrió detrás de la chica, que ya atravesaba las puertas. La agarró del brazo, que ella sacudió de un tirón.

— ¡Solo vete Frank! —Escupió, dándose la vuelta con la mirada desencajada. Al ver al sonrojado Hugo, se quedo muda. —Oh… Hugo. Lo lamento.

—No importa. —Respondió atropelladamente el chico, sintiéndose torpe. — ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta hizo que se sintiera más idiota de lo normal. Quiso esconder la cabeza como una avestruz en la tierra, pero se contuvo mirándola nervioso. Alice embozo una sonrisa leve.

—Bueno, con el drama que he hecho en el Gran Comedor… creo que ya sabes la respuesta. —Hugo se sintió un poco mal por Alice, y quiso decirle que él tampoco tenía cita o novia, pero la chica no le dio tiempo. —Tengo que irme Hugo, pero… gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Hugo se ruborizó un poco ante la idea, y solo asintió secamente con la cabeza. Alice se despidió con la mano, yéndose rápidamente del corredor desolado. Apenas se perdio de vista, Hugo se sonrió a sí mismo, sintiéndose triunfante. Tal vez era una estupidez, pero había logrado hablar con ella.

Al contrario de muchas personas, lo único que el necesitaba era poder pasar tiempo con Alice. Suspiró, pensando en Hogsmeade y en como iría con Frank, Louis, y la novia de turno de este. Siempre había maldecido a su primo por tener todas las chicas que quería, aunque cuando Louis había probado con Alice no había obtenido buenos resultados.

Entró al Gran Comedor, y pudo ver como Frank lo miraba interrogativamente, esperando una respuesta del estado de su hermana. Hugo se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Creo que estará bien. —No era una mentira, después de todo. —Pero lo que le dijiste fue muy cruel.

—Si… no debí recalcarle que nadie la invito a Hogsmeade. —Hugo, que ya se había sentado y agarrado los cubiertos, se quedo paralizado al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué? —Frank se había metido un buen bocado de puré de papas a la boca, por lo que solo asintió con los cachetes inflados. — ¿Nadie quiso salir con ella?

—Bueno… —Frank lo pensó un momento, masticando. —Creo que la invitaron algunos, pero no aceptó.

— ¿Por qué? —Hugo seguía sin comprender del todo la idea.

—Porque… según ella, quiere que alguien más la invite. —El pelirrojo clavo la mirada en el plato, decepcionado. Tal vez a Alice le gustaba alguien, mucho más lindo, divertido, interesante y musculoso que él. Por un momento, se sintió sin esperanza.

—Tal vez deberíamos, en Hogsmeade, echar un vistazo haber que tal esta. —Frank seguía engullendo sin parar lo que encontraba, pero Hugo lo miro como quién mira a un Dios.

—Entonces… ¿Vamos a estar con ella en Hogsmeade? —Preguntó, con la mayor disimulación posible que pudo. Frank negó con la cabeza.

—Solo un momento, no voy a torturarte demasiado. _—"Para nada, amigo. Para nada."_ —Solo voy a ver si no se está muriendo, ¿De acuerdo?

Hugo asintió, frenéticamente feliz por dentro. Iba a poder ver a Alice, hablar con ella, socializar con ella. Quizá, hasta se la podría cruzar un poco de vez en cuando sin necesidad de ir para ver como se encontraba con Frank. Tal vez, esa tonta salida por el día más tonto de todos no era tan mala.

Miro a su hermana, que ahora charlaba animadamente con Lysander. Sonrió. Tal vez, ese día de San Valentín no iba a ser tan malo como siempre para los hermanos Weasley.

…

Teddy, de veinticinco años ya bien cumplidos, observaba las vidrieras de Hogsmeade con el ceño muy fruncido.

La verdad, no tenía ni idea de que comprarle a su novia. No era que él no supiera lo que le gustaba, pero a Victoire le gustaban tantas cosas que escapaban de su comprensión… como zapatos, ropa, accesorios, maquillaje, y todo tipo de pequeños instrumentos malévolos para el cabello muggles, que él ni si quiera sabia como se llamaban. Suspiró, observando los bombones en la caja con forma de corazón.

No quería comprarle algo ordinario a Victoire, algo que no sea especial. Tampoco quería comprarle algo que no tenga nada que ver como el romance, como un par de aretes. Quería comprarle algo lindo y tierno, algo con lo cual pudiera hacerla feliz. Pero nada lo convencía. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus primos, como Lily, pero cuando la vio pasar estaba corriendo como una frenética detrás de quién sabe qué. Decidió mejor dejarla en paz. Además, detrás de ella venia su amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Era mejor no interferir.

Pero seguía sin saber que comprar.

Entró a la tienda más adornada de rosa y rojo con muchas flores que pudo encontrar, tratando de buscar adentro. Era una tienda de regalos muy bien adornada, pequeña y acogedora. Teddy sintió como su fría nariz dejaba de estar congelada y poco a poco tomaba el calor del ambiente. Se quitó la campera, observando los diminutos objetos, más perdido que nunca.

— ¿No sabes que comprar? —Teddy levantó la vista, y se fijó en la vendedora que lo miraba con una sonrisa de comprensión. Su cabello era castaño, sus ojos marrones y oscuros. Parecia tener unos veinte años, menuda. Negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Es que no quiero llevar cualquier cosa. Tiene que ser especial.

— ¿Especial? —La vendedora se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué tal una tarjeta?

—No, algo más… profundo. —Teddy se quitó la gorra que llevaba, frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera. —Sé que escribir una tarjeta de amor es muy profundo, pero no soy bueno con las palabras.

— Entiendo. —La chica relajó el rostro, suspirando. — ¿Y con que eres bueno?

—Toco la guitarra, pero componer canciones…

—Es lo mismo que escribir, y por lo tanto no te sirve. —Teddy la miro un poco sorprendido, asintiendo con la cabeza. Le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

—Exacto. —Le sonrió, aunque ella seguía mirándolo con cara de aburrimiento. —Eres buena vendedora, ¿Lo sabías?

—Bueno, no hay nadie más aquí a quien venderle. —La joven se encogió de hombros, quitándose el flequillo de la cara. —Solo trato de ayudarte.

—Sí, bueno, parece que soy un caso irremediable. —Teddy agarró uno de los sos de felpa que se movían solos a causa de la magia, dejándolo de vuelta en su lugar. Daba más miedo que ternura.

—No lo creo. — Se apoyó en sus codos en el mostrador, pensativa. —Supongo que tal vez lo que quieres regalar no es una de estas cosas ordinarias de esta tienda. Pareces una persona más profunda que eso.

Teddy dejo de observar a los osos endemoniados, mirando a la chica un poco ruborizado. Se pasó una mano por pelo, sonriendo.

—Puede ser que no, pero para mí que alguien me llame profundo es un muy buen cumplido. —Poco a poco, la primera sonrisa en los labios de la chica apareció con simpatía.

—No dije una mentira. —Se miraron unos instantes, y Teddy sonrió ampliamente. La muchacha desvió la vista, fijándose en el reloj de repente. Teddy bufó.

—No sé que comprar.

—Bueno, —La mujer sonrió con picardía, tomando confianza. —si entraste aquí es porque eres un autentico meloso. El decorado espanta a cualquiera.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero en realidad no soy meloso. Odio San Valentín. Es todo puro comercio. —Ted volvía a fruncir el ceño, realmente enfadado. El estaba ahí, aumentando ese comercio. Se sintió un poco idiota, y sintió el impulso de irse, pero algo lo detuvo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo quejarme. Además, hay algo mágico en el San Valentín. Como si el amor estuviera en el aire. —La chica miraba el cielo, pensativa, y casi una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. Teddy se quedó un momento observándola, antes de resoplar soltando una carcajada.

—Y los resentidos sin pareja. Esos también están en el aire.

—Bueno, pero tú tienes a alguien. —Ella dejó de estar en ese estado soñador, mirándolo como si le estuviera diciendo algo obvio. —Y apuesto a que es una gran mujer.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Teddy volvió a parar de observar las cosas, para mirarla a los ojos. Eran marrones, muy marrones. Ese marrón que es espeso con solo mirarlo.

—Porque te tiene a ti como novio. —Una sonrisa pura y sincera de asomo por los labios de la joven. —Y tocas la guitarra, te preocupas por ella y no te ha tentado mi hermoso cuerpo a cometer un pecado.

Teddy soltó una risa desparpajada, tomándolo por sorpresa el comentario. Se le subió un poco el color a la cara, pero de inmediato cambio su color de piel de esa zona de nueva a la normalidad. Ser Metamorfomago tenía sus beneficios.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ya tendría que haberme arrojado sobre ti. —Añadió con fingida pasión, y ella también soltó una risa, antes de negar con la cabeza con solemnidad fingida.

—No, no te dejaría. Solo me gustan los sexys. Soy muy superficial. —Teddy, que seguía riéndose hasta el momento, se mostró hasta un poco dolido.

—Ey, no soy tan horrible.

—No, no lo eres. —La chica pareció pensarlo, como si estuviera en medio de un debate importante. —Pero considerando que vas cambiando tu cabello de color más de tres veces, eres un Metamorfomago. Por lo cual, no sé si en realidad tienes esa cara o te la cambias para no ser tan horrendo.

Teddy soltó una gran risa, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. La chica salió del escritorio de la caja registradora, tendiéndole una mano.

—Soy Teresa Bush Clairy. Especialista en novios desesperados que no saben que regalarle a sus novias. — Arqueó las cejas, en ese aire retador que siempre mantenía en los ojos. —Un gusto.

—Soy Teddy Lupin. —El chico le tomó una la mano, pero en vez de estrecharla, le dio un pequeño beso. —Uno de esos novios desesperados. Encantado de conocerte.

…

Lysander Scamander, tenía solo una meta: Lograr salir con Rose Weasley.

El problema, era encontrarla disponible. En el almuerzo, había entablado una pequeña conversación con ella, pero de repente se había encontrado con Albus y James molestándolos. Esperaba en Hogsmeade tener una mejor oportunidad.

Lysander Scamander estaba obsesionado con Rose Weasley desde sus trece años. Rose era la chica más inteligente de todas. Y Lysander, como un buen Ravenclaw, era algo que apreciaba sobre manera. Rose Weasley tenía la extraña forma de hacerte sentir como un completo idiota y a la vez enamorarte.

Pero parecia que en cuanto más trataba de hablar con ella y llamar su atención, más se alejaba. Aunque Lysander era un chico de espíritu libre y positivo, que no se daba por vencido fácilmente. Por eso se preparo bien para salir afuera, y fue en busca de Rose Weasley con la esperanza de poder invitarla a salir.

La encontró dos minutos después de haber llegado al pueblo con el resto del grupo. Estaba sentada con cara de pocos amigos con su prima Roxanne en las Tres Escobas. Suspiró, acercándose a paso lento pero seguro. Sabía que solía pasarla mal el San Valentín. Esperaba poder subirle el ánimo.

—Hola chicas. —Roxanne le sonrió con dulzura, y Rose simplemente lo saludó con la cabeza.

—Hola Lysan. —Rose bebió un sorbo de su bebida y lo miró con las cejas arqueadas de arriba abajo. — ¿Es todo lo que llevas puesto?

Lysander se observó a sí mismo. Llevaba un suéter gris, un gorro, una bufanda delgada y pantalones. Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —Rose negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le sonrió un poco a Roxanne, que miraba a Lysander como si estuviera loco.

—Vas a morir congelado. —Declaró la morena, mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear. Lysander prácticamente eludió el comentario, fijándose en Rose.

— ¿Has leído el libro que te presté? —Rose le hizo una seña al chico para que se sentará en la mesa. Lysander, más que feliz ante la invitación, aceptó casi saltando.

—La verdad, es la clase de novela muggle que Dominique odiaría. —Roxanne soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Rose, pero Lysander frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo. —El muchacho se quitó la bufanda, mirándola beber un trago de su bebida. —A las chicas les gusta.

—Bueno, sí. Es lindo. ¿Pero no crees que esté muy trillado? —Rose se acomodó en su silla, y Roxanne la observó con atención. Lysander solo fruncía el ceño. —_Romeo y Julieta_ es una obra muy vieja y que en estas épocas parece una estupidez. Además, nunca explica porque sus dos familias están enemistadas hasta el punto de jurarse la muerte.

—No puedo creer que estés criticando a Shakespeare. —Lysander negaba con la cabeza sorprendido, pero sonreía un poco. Roxanne se encogió de hombros.

—Es una obra hermosa obra de amor. Justo para estas fechas, donde San Valentín es tan importante. —Rose le sonrió a su prima, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso es porque tú amas San Valentín, Roxi. Te entenderás con Lysan, que es dulce como un caramelo.

Lysander sintió como el color le subía a las mejillas, y trató de apagarlo sacándose el gorro y abanicándose disimuladamente con él. Esa adrenalina del instante lo inspiró para tomar aire y pedirle de una buena vez que salga con él esa noche.

—Rose… —Comenzó, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero la chica se había quedado muda mirando la ventana del local. —Estaba pesando que tal vez podríamos…

—Oh no. —Rose seguía mirando la ventana. Se levantó de un saltó, agarrando su bufanda y cartera. —Tengo que irme. —Miro a Lysander con un gesto de disculpa. — Nos vemos esta noche.

Lysander, con la palabra en la boca, quedo completamente sorprendido. ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Y por qué se había ido? Se levantó también de la mesa, viendo como Rose salía corriendo por la puerta.

— ¡Rose! ¡Rose, espérame! —Lysander, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se levantó pagando una cuenta que no era suya y saliendo a todo galope. Roxanne se quedó unos segundos mirando como había pagado antes de salir corriendo detrás del muchacho.

Lysander corría por la calle, pero no había ni rastros de Rose. Roxanne también había quedado algo preocupada, por lo que se acercó corriendo a Lysander, siguiéndole el paso. Terminaron en el final de la calle, con un montón de arboles y nieve como paisaje. Lysander se agarró de sus rodillas, completamente agitado.

— ¿Sabes donde pudo haber ido? —Roxanne negó con la cabeza, también cansada de correr. Lys se paso las manos por la cara, sin saber qué hacer. No podía perseguir a Rose para el resto de su vida, pero tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de si quiera preguntarle. De repente, Roxanne se irguió en su sitio, señalando el bar Cabeza de Puerco.

—Ahí… creo que… —Roxanne seguía agitada por la corrida. — Entró una chica de cabello pelirrojo.

— ¿Crees que sea Rose? —Roxanne encogiéndose de hombros, siguió a Lysander que ya iba en camino.

El lugar no parecia muy acogedor. Pero Roxanne siguió a Lysander, aunque con una mezcla de inquietud. Se detuvieron los dos en la puerta, y el chico le echo n rápido vistazo antes de abrir la puerta de un golpe.

Cuando entraron, los dos muchachos pudieron sentir como un extraño olor a cabra se impregnaba en sus narices. Roxanne, sintiendo un poco de miedo por el oscuro lugar, se encogió detrás del chico. Lysander soltó una palabrota al ver a la chica pelirroja que había entrado en el lugar.

— ¡Mierda! —Él agarró a Roxanne del brazo frenéticamente, metiéndolos a los dos en un pequeño armario donde cupieron muy apretujados. Lysander cerró la puerta de golpe, espiando por el agujero de la madera.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos te…!? —Pero el joven le tapó la boca con la mano, suplicándole silencio con sus ojos celestes. Roxanne paro de hablar, tratando de quedarse quieta. El repentino contacto la había dejado muda sin saber porque.

—Es Lily Potter. —El muchacho chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza. —Me persigue a todas partes. Ya ni sé como quitármela de encima.

Roxanne, que poco en ese momento le importó que esté hablando mal de Lily, trató de separarse un poco de Lysander. Estaban los dos tan pegados, que si miraban al frente sus narices se chocaban. Respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¿No podemos salir de aquí? —Roxanne comenzaba a impacientarse. El chico la miro con suplica, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamentó. —Susurró. Luego, con un suspiro de alivio espiando por la rendija, dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. — ¡Sí! Ya se esta yendo.

—Genial. —Roxanne miró a Lysander con cara de pocos amigos, y justo en ese momento él la miro a ella. Estaban a tan poca distancia que Lysander podía sentir la respiración de la joven en su cara. Se quedaron así unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. Roxanne apartó el rostro. — ¿Podemos irnos?

—Sí. —Lysander volvió a la realidad, despabilándose. La chica pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo. —Ya nos…

La frase quedó en el aire, y Roxanne casi tuvo miedo de preguntarle a Lysander por qué seguían ahí adentro. El chico empujó la puerta con fuerza, chocando una y otra vez con ella. Nada. Roxanne miró frenéticamente a Lysan, que seguía empujando la puerta.

—Lysander. —El chico paró un segundo su ataque contra la puerta al ver como Roxanne le ponía una mano en el hombro. — ¿Por qué todavía no hemos salido de aquí?

—Bueno… —Lysander suspiró, mirándola con los ojos cargados de disculpa. —Lo lamento, Roxanne. Creo que estamos encerrados.

…

Rose ya ni sabia como había acabo ahí.

Estaba sola, en medio de la nieve, mirando la Casa de los Gritos con cara ausente. Todavía recordaba como había corrido todo el trayecto como una loca, sin ningún paradero al cual dirigirse. Se lamentó un poco por Lysander. Estaba segura que el chico solo trataba de iniciar una conversación amistosa y ella lo había espantado yéndose de esa manera.

Pero no lo había hecho por nada. Mientras Lysander hablaba, Rose pudo ver como su ex novio se acercaba a la puerta de las Tres Escobas. Se maldijo a sí misma, a él, a todos. ¿Por qué tenía que ir a Hogsmeade justo cuando ella tenía su salida escolar? Era completamente irritante y absurdo. Como si la persiguiera o algo parecido. Pero eso no había sido lo peor.

— ¿Tú no eres Lily, verdad? —Rose se dio vuelta, sobresalta por la repentina presencia. Se encontró cara a cara con Scorpius Malfoy, el rubio tímido amigo de su prima. Rose negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—No. En realidad, no entiendo porque te confundiste. Mi cabeza inflada no es para nada parecida a la de Lily. —La chica había tratado de hacer un chiste, pero Scorpius parecia incomodo. Scorpius. Sonaba mejor que llamarlo tirantemente Malfoy. —Solo era una broma.

—Lo sé. —Scorpius sonrió nerviosamente, acercándose un poco a ella a… ¿Conversar? ¿Era eso posible? —Solo es que no soy muy bueno hablando con chicas. O con personas.

Rose se echó a reír, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Eres un Slytherin bastante sincero, me impresionas. —Scorpius llevaba un gorro de lana que le daba un aspecto entre patético y tierno con ese pompón blanco en la punta. Estaba pálido y sonrosado por algunos lugares. Sus ojos eran dos metales impresionantemente hermosos. Hermosos. Esa era una linda palabra para describir los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy.

—El Slytherin no es solo un mentiroso. —El chico no pareció enojado al decirlo, pero Rose se arrepintió de su comentario.

—Oh, lo lamento en serio, no quise ofenderte. —Rose sonrió con un gesto de disculpa. —Pero como tú no eres bueno hablando con las personas, yo no soy buena haciendo chistes.

Scorpius soltó una ligera risa.

—Creo que pude darme cuenta de eso yo solo.

Rose volvió a reír, sintiéndose curiosamente tranquila ante la charla. Ella no era así muchas veces. Bueno, no estaba en total estado de paz, sus manos transpiradas se lo decían. Pero estaba manteniendo una charla bastante normal con un desconocido.

Scorpius por su parte, ni si quiera sabía que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Nunca hablaba con chicas de la nada, menos con Rose Weasley. Además, le parecia que hablarle así a una _dama_ era demasiado… brusco. Lily no se lo hubiera tomado a risa a su comentario. Tal vez Rose era más… práctica.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? —Scorpius sintió el extraño impulso de seguir la conversación. Le agradaba Rose Weasley. Pero siempre que pensaba en eso, una extraña sensación de culpa invadía su cuerpo. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Sin embargo, el rostro de Lily se le aparecía en la cabeza.

—Bueno, acabo de salir huyendo de mi ex novio. —Scorpius tenía una pinta divertida ante las palabras de la muchacha. Pero Rose todavía lo recodaba con algo de amargura. —Es que… estaba con su novia muy… acaramelado. No me pareció lindo pasar por delante de ellos.

—Así que… ¿Saliste corriendo como una loca y llegaste hasta aquí? —Aunque él lo había dicho en broma, la mirada de Rose declaró que estaba en lo cierto. La chica se ruborizo ante la cara de asombro de él. — ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo!

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa. —Rose miro el suelo, un poco apenada. —Puedo tener el mejor promedio, pero en cuestiones del "corazón"…. —La chica dijo esa frase con burla, como si fuera una estupidez. Scorpius asintió, comprendiéndola.

—Conozco esa historia. La vivo todo el San Valentín. Es como algo constante en tu cabeza recodándote "Ey, no tienes novia y eres un completo fracaso. Hoy es el día de los enamorados y estas más solo que Filch. Que te diviertas." —Rose lo miro con una sonrisa, entre sorprendida y divertida. Scorpius enrojeció demasiado, negando con la cabeza. —Perdona, no sé por qué me pongo a decirte todas estas cosas.

—Por que la mejor descarga emocional que se puede hacer es frente a un extraño. —Scorpius la observaba pensativo, y Rose se encogió de hombros. —Lo leí en un libro de psicología. No sé si es cierto o no, pero hablar contigo es muy sencillo así que creo que acertó.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, solo sonriéndose a ellos mismos. Como si se quedaran pensando en lo recientemente ocurrido y simplemente disfrutaran de ello. Rose fue la que salió primero del trance.

— ¿Y tú? —Scorpius dio un respingo ante la pregunta. — ¿Por qué tan solo y desdichado en el San Valentín, charlando con una pobre chica que huye de su ex novio?

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en los labios de Scorpius.

—No sabía que parecia tan… desdichado. —Rose negó con los brazos exagradamente, sintiéndose tonta de nuevo. Scorpius también negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. —Solo bromeaba. Sé que parezco desdichado. —Intercambio una mirada cómplice con la muchacha. —La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir. No tengo novia.

Rose tragó saliva, sintiendo el impulso de preguntar algo que _no_ debía preguntar. Disimuladamente, deslizó las palabras con la mayor sutiles posible.

— ¿Y… no estás interesado en nadie? — ¿Por qué diablos preguntaba esas cosas? Ni si quiera conocía a Scorpius Malfoy. Pero cuando vio el sonrojo evidente en el chico, supo que había dado en el blanco. Y ya sabía quién era la afortunada. — ¿Te gusta Lily?

Scorpius no parecia divertido, ni apenado, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Solo miraba la Casa de los Gritos, pensativo y… melancólico. Como si lo dudara en ese momento, pensándolo seriamente. Luego miro a Rose, que no podía quitarle la vista. Era como un hermoso cuadro enfrente de la luz blanca que otorgaba la nieve. Los ojos. Eso era lo hermoso.

—Bueno… ella no gusta de mí. —Scorpius trató de decirlo jovialmente, pero Rose sabia que eso lo hería. De alguna manera, Scorpius se estaba abriendo de apoco delante de ella. —Aunque eso no importa.

Rose entendió que no era un tema muy cómodo y decidió dejarlo tranquilo. Miro a Scorpius con una mueca, y sin saber que hacer le apoyo una mano en el brazo. Scorpius miro la mano enguantada en lana rosa con sorpresa.

—Lo lamento. Soy muy entrometida cuando quiero. —Scorpius la miro de frente, dejando de observar el horizonte. Rose también se puso de la misma manera. ¿Cuándo habían quedado tan juntos? Scorpius olio el perfume de Rose a esa distancia. Era suavemente delicioso.

—No creo que seas entrometida. Aunque has logrado que casi admita uno de los mayores secretos de mi vida. —Los dos se sonrojaron un poco ante la declaración. Scorpius seguía mirando la mano de Rose. La chica la quito, sintiéndose más relajada que antes.

Miro al frente, pero todavía con el cuerpo enfrentado a Scorpius. Observo como el chico la miraba, y sonrió dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

Scorpius tragó saliva, mirándola con una intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

—Eres muy hermosa.

Rose bajo la mirada, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Scorpius, sin sabe por qué había dicho eso, negó con la cabeza.

—Lamento…

— ¡Scorpius! —Scorpius se asombró de escuchar su nombre en los labios de Rose. No sonaba para nada mal. La joven lo miraba con dulzura. —No lo lamentes, es lo más lindo que me ha dicho un chico.

—Bueno, —Scorpius se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir. —no fue muy conmovedor.

—Fueron palabras sinceras. — La chica se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, y puso sentir como el frio se la congelaba. —Reales. Y fuiste muy tierno.

Scorpius la traspaso con la mirada, con si sus palabras fueran las más dulces de toda la tierra. Y en ese momento, para Scorpius lo fueron.

— ¿Cómo es que tu estas sola en San Valentín? —Preguntó con frustración, y Rose largo una risa coqueta.

—Bueno, en realidad, esta noche tengo una cita a ciegas. —Frunció el ceño, sin muchos ánimos. —Quiero hacer todo menos ir.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, haciendo bailar a su pompón. Rose sonrió.

—Mírale el lado positivo. Tal vez conozcas el amor de tu vida. —El sarcasmo era notorio, pero Rose frunció horrorosamente la nariz.

—O tal vez sea Goyle. —Scorpius y Rose reprimieron algunas carcajadas ante la culpa, pero era difícil. Scorpius suspiró.

—Mi amigo trato de hacer eso conmigo. No sé a qué pobre chica le preguntó, pero seguro corrió en cuanto pudo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Eres muy agradable.

—Bueno… —Scorpius le sonreía con pena a Rose, como si ella no entendiera lo que pasaba. —sin mencionar que mi nombre me condena de por vida… no soy muy divertido. No sé cómo no te has dormido charlando conmigo.

—Es cierto que no haces chistes buenos, —Rose se sintió un poco mal por Scorpius, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el último comentario. —pero siempre queda la posibilidad de reírme de ti en tu cara.

Scorpius fingió sentirse dolido con una mueca.

—Eres graciosamente cruel. —Comentó Scorpius mitad en broma mitad en serio. Rose sonrió.

—Y tú torpemente encantador.

Se miraron en silencio con dos anchas sonrisas en el rostro que en ese momento parecían imborrables.

— ¿Tienes una idea de quién puede ser tu cita? —Scorpius cambio tan rápido de tema que desconcertó un poco a la chica. Rose hizo una mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura que es Lysander Scamander.

—Oh. —Rose sintió como nombrar al chico cambio el estado de ánimo de Scorpius como una montaña rusa en picada.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, Lily lo… aprecia de una forma muy especial. —Scorpius había desviado la vista, y Rose sabía que Lysander no era del agrado especial del chico. Aunque con un esto de suficiente, soltó una risa.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Scorpius se giro para mirarla, ladeando la cabeza como perrito tiernito.

— ¿Es tan obvio?

—Como que tú gustas de ella.

Scorpius bufó, pero se le escapo una risotada de los labios. Rose no pudo contener las ganas sonreír, observándole los hermosos ojos plata. _Hermosos ojos plata._ ¿Qué tan cursi podía estar? San Valentín la afectaba.

—Repito: Eres hermosamente cruel. —Scorpius la miraba de una manera extraña, como si pudiera ablandarla con los ojos, traspasarle cualquier barrera que ella ponga. Dulce. Esa era la mejor palabra que lo describía.

—Creí haber escuchado que decías graciosamente cruel. —Rose frunció el ceño, pero Scorpius se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

—Bien, creo que eres las dos.

Y en ese preciso instante, con los dos mirándose a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie o nada a su alrededor, Rose deseo que él fuera su cita esa noche. Y Scorpius deseo que estuviera disponible. Y solo por un momento, ya no importo estar solos en San Valentín, no tener nadie con quien festejarlo, ni si quiera Lily o el ex novio de Rose. Solo importaba el uno y el otro.

—Me estoy congelado. —Rose se abrazó a sí misma, bajándose el gorro hasta cubrirle las orejas. Scorpius arqueo una ceja, sonriendo de lado. Rose pudo ver como tensaba las manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Eso significa que si te invito a tomar algo no me matarás? —La chica se descubrió a ella misma ansiándolo antes de que lo diga. Miro pícaramente a Scorpius, suspirando como si estuviera cansada o aburrida.

—Eso significa que estaría encantada de que me invitaras, tonto. —El rostro del chico se ilumino de repente, y Rose también le se dibujó a sí misma una bonita sonrisa. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Scorpius camino por la nieve en dirección a los locales, empujando suavemente a Rose.

—Entonces vamos por esas bebidas. —Soltó con entusiasmo, al cual Rose no pudo responder con otra cosa que una carcajada. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, yendo hasta las pobladas calles de Hogsmeade con una nueva ilusión dentro de cada uno.

…


End file.
